Archie and Lolita The Journey
by Riolu and Co
Summary: Completely OC deicated. Two friends start their journey from the Kanto region; one with a fear of fire and the other with a full act. Written with my friend, Rat. This is Reo, and we're delivering this story to you!
1. Chapter 1

02:34

Blinking slowly, Lolita sat up, staring blearily at the clock, turning off the alarm, wondering why the heck she had set it if she had no school today... wait... something was on... what was it... she looked around her room, still in a daze... what was it... OMG! She shot up out of bed and ran over to her draws, rustling through, trying to find the outfit she had decided on yesterday... shit, where WAS it? Come on... shirt, check. Underwear; check. Shoes; check. Socks; check. Pants... NOOO! She ran out and search through the dirty washing and held up a pair of pants in success. Yes! The ones she had worn yesterday! Got them! She dashed off into the bathroom and pulled on her clothes, throwing her PJ's into the backpack she had sorted yesterday. She breathed in her breakfast before shouting a good bye to her mum and running off to Professor Oak's lab, where she would get her first Pokémon, hopefully Squirtle, and meet her best friend, Archie, as they both started their Pokémon adventure!

Archie dragged herself out of bed, straightened her PJ's and stumbled out to her kitchen.

She grabbed a mango from a bowl and checked the water level in the kettle.

Too low. She opened the lid and filled it up at the sink, making sure she didn't overfill it.

Setting it back down, she turned it on. She

pulled a cup from the cupboard and loaded it up with her custom Mocha mix four parts each hot-choc and Milo, and a half teaspoon instant coffee.

After eating her mango, she poured the boiling water into the cup and added milk.

She poured the result into a thermos and stumbled off to find clothes.

The usual T-shirt and shorts ensemble, with black ankle socks. Today's shirt was green with the Cookie monster on it.

She picked up yesterdays pants and transferred the contents to her clean pant pockets. Cards, coins.

She blinked, then remembered she'd had hr phone charging last night.

She pulled it from the charger, and stumbled into the bathroom, gave her teeth a quick brush with her awesome Batman toothbrush and matching paste, and grabbed a hair tie, putting it on her wrist while she brushed her hair.

She washed her face, chucking the wet face-washer in the bathtub.

Grabbing her key off a hook, she pulled some money out of Charlie the pig, grabbed her bag, and thermos, and checked the time.

She was early, so she tracked down her library books and black scarf, then went out the door.

Lolita arrived, puffing, outside of Professor Oaks lab, and stood outside for a bit, gathering her breath. Ok, so she wasn't the fittest chicken in the pen, but what the fuck, who cared, really? Once she had gathered her breath she checked herself over once more, to make sure she didn't accidentally put her PJ's back on, like one of the guys who started last year did. Yup, she was all fine and dandy, wearing her favorite t-shirt, a deep purple with two Whooper's on the front, and black pants with ones sneakers. Yup, a-ok to be presented in. She then glance up at the path to Oak's front door and groaned, seriously, who has a front path that goes for a mile, UP A HILL?

Once she had finally gotten up to the top, she knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. As she did so, she looked behind her and saw someone heading up the path. She waved as they approached.

"Hey!"

Archie sipped her thermos, and stopped.

She looked around, and sighed.

She had forgotten to change her alarm clock and had gotten up early, and now she was almost to Professor Oak's lab.

A smirk twitched on her lips, and she sped up.

Soon enough she was leaning on the wall, perked up from her mocha.

"Mmm. Warm." She mumbled, looking around. Someone ran up, then stopped and stood puffing. Archie stared. She'd been waiting for about 20 minutes, and now Lolita had turned up. Well, what the hell.

"Oi. You."

She emerged from the shade, smiling.

**(Reo: wait, where are we? at the front door, or at the start of the path?)**

**(Rat: Um, front door.)**

**(Reo: thank you, I was confuzzled)**

"ARCHIE!" Lolita grinned and grabbed her into a hug.

"YAY! YOUR HERE AS WELL! Say, have you decided which one you want?" She tried to make a conversation as they waited.

"I know I want Squirtle!"

Archie grimaced.

"I wasn't really planning to get a Pokémon. I got up early by accident, and thought it was tomorrow. Heh."

She shrugged.

"I figured I'd be here for support."

She lied, smiling. She had flipped a coin to decide whether to go home or not. She had yet to flip a coin on taking a Pokémon anyway. Because maybe it was fate.

Lolita frowned at her friend; she hated how her friend didn't really like Pokémon, to Lolita, Pokémon were the best things in the WORLD. Couldn't Archie just TRY one Pokémon, just incase she turned out getting along with it anyway. She could see, from the expressions on her face, that she was debating on going away.

'He, too late.' Lolita thought as the door creaked open and a grey haired head poked out.

"Ah, Lolita, Archie, I presume your here for your Pokémon?"

"YES SIR!" Lolita saluted, happily, while Archie fidgeted beside her.

"Aw crap."

She looked at the sky, and then sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure. I never really wanted to be a Pokémon trainer..."

It's not like she didn't like Pokémon, she just didn't like the idea of capturing them.

That's what trainers did. She had planned to put out food for a local stray, in case she could make it stay. Hey, she should make a poem about that.

She stared at her friend, knowing that she's end up getting dragged in.

She had always bought the posters however, and it would be nice to see them.

"I'll see what you have."

She held out a hand, and went with the flow.

Professor Oak smiled down at the two girls in front of him, understanding both points of view. To become friends with Pokémon could be done in many ways, and some didn't like some ways, while others liked all. It was how the world worked and that's how it would always work.

"That's fine, come on in."

Lolita grinned, feeling all bubbly and hyper on the inside. She was SO CLOSE to getting a Pokémon! She was going to get a SQUIRTLE! YAY! She glanced around the lab, all the white machines and stuff. Soon enough they approached a round machine with three pokeball's in the middle. Professor Oak opened all three and out came the three starters. Squirtle, a turtle Pokémon, Bulbasaur, a dinosaur Pokémon and Charmander, a dragon Pokémon.

"Saur!"

"Chaaar!"

"Squiiiirrrtttllleee!"

"OMG! SO CUTE!" Lolita grabbed the Squirtle and hugged it, grinning madly.

Archie chewed her lip and looked at them.

"I-"

She sighed. She was nervous of fire, so Charmander was a big no. Bulbasaur was looking as her. She looked back, a lump in her throat.

"Hey."

She reached out a shaking hand. The Pokémon looked at her. She petted it's head gently.

"Wow. Your not so bad."

She looked at Professor Oak, who was looking at her with and odd expression.

Professor Oak watched Archie with a strange expression, why was she so scared? Its not like he would give dangerous Pokémon to starters, seriously?

Lolita grinned, Squirtle sitting on her lap, watching as Archie communicated with the Bulbasaur, hopefully she could make friends with one of them. Probably Bulbasaur.

Archie pulled her hand back and adjusted her sweatbands. Then she scooted forwards, towards the Pokémon.

"Hey, Professor Oak, is this a girl or a boy?"

She rubbed her hand on its smooth head, head cocked to the side. She remembered how much she had used to love Pokémon.

She hung outside the local professor's lab, back at her old town, all those year ago.

She sneaked a glance at the Charmander, making sure it kept it's distance, because just being in the room with it gave her the willies.

"Bulba..."

She smiled, and caressed its ears, letting down her guard a little. After all, it's not like Oak would let anything bad happen.

"Your a nice one. I bet you like Poffins."

She smiled wider as it sat down with a thump.

Professor Oak smiled as he watched the Pokémon get along with the children. Kids could always connect with Pokémon in a way that humans couldn't, it was just so.

"He's a boy, as is Squirtle. They both seem to like you both, would you like to keep them?" Lolita grinned and nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes PLEASE!"

"Squirt! Squirtle squirtle! Squiiiiirtle!" He turned to Archie.

"What about you?"

Archie's smiled faded.

"Well..."

She looked down at him. Bulbasaur looked up with wide eyes.

"Bulbasaur."

Archie sighed. She knew if she walked away from this, it would haunt her forever.

She nodded to herself, and looked up, forcing herself to make the right choice.

"I like him. And he's a plant Pokémon, so we have things in common. So yeah, I guess I will. Okay."

She stood up, feeling sick. It was a big step, and she didn't know if she was ready, but never.

"I will." She looked around, confused about what she should do.

Professor Oak grinned at them both and told them to wait, heading into his back room. While he was gone, Lolita turned to Archie, confusion clear in her eyes.

"Thought you didn't like Pokémon?"

"Squirt?" Squirtle pulled a dramatic pose, edging away from Archie slowly.

She reached down and patted Bulbasaur on the head.

"Well, if I said no, it would bite me in the ass everyday for the rest of my life. I already have enough to regret."

Her sweatband slipped, and the end of a scar showed. Archie pulled it back up.

"Besides, they're not all bad." She said, trying to avoid glancing at the Charmander.

"I wonder what Oak it up to..."

Professor Oak walked back into the room with 12 pokeball's and two pokedex' in hand, giving 6 balls **(Reo: lol, I thought males only had two)** and a pokedex to each girl.

"These are your identifications and pokeball's, you don't have to use them if you don't want to, but keep them handy just in case."

"Squirtle!"

"Whoop! Thank you professor Oak!"

Archie took them, and tucked them in her jacket pocket, then looked down at Bulbasaur.

"Well, if that's all, then I should head home. I need to pack."

She glanced at her friend, who had never been to her house. She would most likely try to use this as an excuse.

"If you're planning on going on a big journey, say bye to your mum first."

She smiled, and patted her shin.

"Come on you." Bulbasaur looked at her.

She twitched her head.

"Come. I'm going to introduce you to the home crowd. Come along."

She left the building, the Pokémon hurrying after her.

Lolita frowned as Archie wondered away, why was she never aloud to her house? She shrugged before calling out to her.

"I'LL MEET YOU ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN!" And skipped off to the fields, carrying Squirtle, who was grinning madly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lalalalalalaaaa~!"

"Squiiirrrtttllleeee SQuuiiiiirrrrrtttlllleee~!" They were both skipping merrily when they were interrupted. A pink Pokémon wondered in the way off their skipping.

"Sloooow." Both blinked as Lolita pulled out her pokedex and Squirtle tilted his head to the side.

*"Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. No one can tell when a Slowpoke is thinking, if it ever does think. Its specialty is fishing with its tail."* Lolita grinned and pulled a pose.

"I'm a going to catch it!" Squirtle grinned and pulled the same pose.

"Squiiirtle!"

Archie had reached her house. She stepped inside.

"I'm home!"

There was a thump, and a yell.

"HEY!"

Archie sighed. Siblings. Foster siblings, no less. She missed her real family, and blamed herself for getting into this mess.

"Hey! You back!"

A hyper 7-year-old speed toward her, then dipped behind her back. An older boy, with his hair dyed a lovely acid green, bounded out from the corridor.

"Hiding behind her is not going to save you this time. GIVE IT BACK!"

"What did you take, nimnat?"

"Picture of his girlfriend. With slobber."

Archie stepped aside. Tory gave a yell of triumph and grabbed Nat in a headlock.

Archie picked up Bulbasaur with a groan, and carried him into her room, shutting the door with her foot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the two boys freeze and stare after her.

"Was that a-"

"I couldn't be. Must be a plushy toy."

"But it moved."

She set Bulbasaur down on her bed.

"Sorry about that."

She picked up her phone, one of the last things she had from her old life. The one that had ended in flames. Bulbasaur rumbled around her room.

Lolita grinned and threw a pokeball, which Slowpoke managed to be awake enough to knock away. Lolita frowned and pulled ahead.

"Squirtle! Use Bubblebeam!"

"Squiiiiiiiiir~~!"

"Sloooow" Slowpoke got hit and blinked when another pokeball hit it and disappeared inside of it. It blinked three times before stopping and being picked up by Lolita.

"YES! WE CAUGHT A SLOWPOKE!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

She pulled things out of drawers and packed them. She could hear the boys finish their fight with a truce, to find out what was going on. She reached out and locked the door. There was a thump.

"OW!"

She smirked. Bulbasaur looked up.

"Saur?"

"Shhh." She winked.

She finished packing, and heard Caron sing out as she entered the house.

"Home again!"

"Mum, Archie locked us out again!"

"A girl needs her privacy."

"But she's got something!"

Archie opened her door, and smiled.

Caron raised an eyebrow, and Archie stepped back.

Caron walked in and shut the door behind her. She turned, saw the Pokémon and blinked. It looked up at her. Caron gasped.

"Archie, what happened?"

"I went up to the Lab, and made a friend."

Caron sat down on the bed.

"Your sure?"

"It's a plant type. He's a sweetie. He would understand my fear."

"Well, I guess after the cooking...but this is a huge leap! A Pokémon!"

Archie smiled, and talked for a while.

Finally, Caron agreed.

"You'll always be welcome here. Not let them in. We don't want them to damage another door."

Archie laughed. Caron opened the door, and the two boys jumped.

"This is Archie's new Pokémon. He's new; so don't scare him.

The two boys eyes widened.

"Wow. But I thought you-"

The boy rushed in, and began petting the Pokémon, who was looking first confused, then relaxed.

"Archie, is this your friend at the door?

Archie got and and ran. Frank stood at the door, staring with confusing.

Archie looked out, and then frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on out!" Lolita through the pokeball up in the air and in a flash of light Slowpoke appeared. He blinked up at her and tilted his head slightly.

"Slooooow?" Lolita's face turned into a giant smile and she hugged Slowpoke, a death hug.

"AWW! YOUR SO CUTE!" Squirtle started poking her, tears in his **(Reo: Chibi)** eyes.

"Squiiirt?" Lolita grabbed him into a hug and squeezed them both.

"Aww, your still cute too Squirtle, still the cutest. I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!" Both grinned, Squirtle happy for being the cutest, and Slowpoke 'cause he was to slow to be insulted.

The girl looked at her.

"Well, you said you'd help me with my homework, and I didn't mean to intrude but I really, really need help because-"

Archie held up a finger, and the girl stopped talking.

"Wait." Archie said.

She went back into her room and picked up a sheet of paper, brushing the pencil shaving and bits of rubber.

She hurried back to the door and handed the girl and piece of paper.

"Cheat sheet. Has all the formulas."

The girl took it, hugged Archie and skipped off. Frank stared after her, then looked at Archie.

"I'm her unofficial tutor. That sheet will do the same job I did."

She smiled.

"Anyway, I have to get going. Thanks for- everything." She turned ghosted back into her room.

"Well, I have to go. My friends expecting me."

The two boys looked up.

"But-Where-Why?" They kept interrupting each other. Archie sat on the bed.

Caron cleared her throat.

"You've known she wouldn't stick around for ever. She's sixteen and a half now. She's off to see the world."

Archie grinned, and stood up, throwing her hands above her head and shaking her hair.

"Suck it, I'm a Pokémon trainer now!"

The boys cried out in unison, feigning horror.

"NOOO WAAY!"

Archie barely had time to get ready for the combo tackle, and she fell onto the bed.

She laughed as the guys hugged her, and fought back with tickles. Bulbasaur watched confused, but picked up on the happy vibes.

It still took a while to get the final goodbyes over with, even Frank got a little teary. She finally got out the door.

Her foster family crowded in the door way, waving goodbye.

"And remember, you'll always be welcome back here."

"And send us back something!"

Nat cried out.

Archie laughed, and Bulbasaur

The journey to the edge of town was peaceful, and she enjoyed talking to Bulbasaur.

Soon enough, she could see her friend up in the distance.

"Sorry, the home crowd was real clingy, all last minute gift giving and good wishes."

She called out.

She'd never really talked about her foster family. She doubted Lolita even knew.

Lolita grinned up at her friend and waved it off.

"That's fine! Better that then have a parent that doesn't care at all (like dad) but guess what! She held up the still blinking Slowpoke in front of her.

"I GOT A SLOWPOKE!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

Archie stared at it, then laughed.

"That's... nice!"

She leaned forward for a better look.

"It reminds me of someone..."

Herself. Frank. She laughed again.

It's dopey expression reminded her of Nat when she'd outsmarted him.

"Hmm. Well, then if you got something so soon, it means you're a natural! Then again.."

She shrugged and began walking.

"...it may mean that luck is on your side."

She breathed in, and then looked down at Squirtle.

"Hey. Hungry?"

Squirtle looked at her and then at Lolita, before looking back and nodding, grinning widely, spreading his arms out.

"Squirtle!" Lolita grinned and jumped up and down, still holding/hugging her Slowpoke like it was a teddy.

"Oo! Oo! Oo! Oo! I AM TOO! Can I have some food? Can I? Can I?"

"Slow..." A grinned spread across Slowpoke's face as well at the mention of food, while Squirtle started mimicking his trainer.

Archie grinned.

"Well, then..."

She sat down and pulled out a lunch bag.

"I have Pokémon food, from the boys, dunno where they got it. And sandwiches, but I'm not sure you'll like them. The boys helped me make them. No doubt they have weird contents."

She pulled out a box of pellets, and a container filled with plastic-wrapped sandwiches. She smiled at Bulbasaur, who sat next to her and stared.

Lolita grinned and pulled out her tube of Pokeblock.

"I had Pokémon food, but I forgot my own food, can I share? Please? Please?" She served her Pokémon while whining, and they quickly began stuffing themselves

Archie shrugged,

"Sure. Tabbouleh, humus and roast beef? Peanut butter and Raspberry Jam?

Honey and Mint Jelly?"

She listed a few that she could identify, and then took the one with roast beef for herself.

"Here's plain Peanut Butter, Crunchy."

She held it up, smiling.

Lolita shook her head, thanking her, but rejecting and reached for a plain ham and cheese.

"Can I have this one, instead?"

"If you like cheddar, glazed honey ham and whole meal, go ahead." She smiled, pulling out a plastic bowl and filled it with the pellets. Bulbasaur began eating.

Archie unwrapped her sandwich and dug in.

White bread, tabbouleh, humus and roast beef, with dairy spread. She ate with one hand, then other on Bulbasaur bulb, her thought distant.

She though about how she used to like Pokémon, before the accident. How she used to collect figurines and posters, waiting for the day she could get her own. She'd go to all the tournaments, even try to sneak backstage, to speak with trainers, getting up close to real Pokémon...

Lolita grinned and munched down on her sandwich, murmuring under her breath.

"Nom nom nom nom..."

Archie polished off her sandwich, packed the other sandwiches away, and waited for Bulbasaur to finish before she packed away the bowl. She breathed in the air, and looked up in the sky.

"Let's wait for it to digest, then keep going."

She suggest, grabbing for her bag to get her pokedex.

She wanted to brush up on her knowledge of Bulbasaur.

"Wonder who got the Charizard."

She mused, searching the pockets of her bag. "Pokedex, Pokedex."

It fell out of her black hoodie pocket and fell on the grass, but Archie was too preoccupied to notice.

Bulbasaur saw it however, and looked over at Squirtle, wondering what to do.

Squirtle motioned for Bulbasaur to pick it up and hand it to her, he had to earn her trust some how, after all, and this was the ideal way to start off. Squirtle and Lolita had just naturally hit off, with Slowpoke contrasting with their hyper personalities to get along with both as well. Bulbasaur needed to get along with Archie if he wanted to get anywhere. So he should start now.

Squirtle shrugged it off and returned to his food, watching from the corner of his eye to see what his pal would do.

Bulbasaur walked over to it, then looked up at Archie, who was shaking her bag gently to get the contents to settle, before pausing to make a odd fretting noise.

Bulbasaur picked up the pokedex in his mouth and waddled over to Archie, who was glaring down at her bag, and trying to blow her hair out of her face, then reached out her left front leg and poked her in the thigh. Archie started and looked down.

Bulbasaur held up the Pokedex.

"Saur."

Archie blinked, then smiled, and took it from him.

"Thanks little buddy. Hey, not bad. Buddy. What do you think of Buddy as a name?"

Bulbasaur looked over at Squirtle again, and little desperate.

Squirtle waddled over and tilted his head and Bulbasaur.

"Squirtle, Squirtle squirt? Squirtle squirt squirt Squirtle!" (Well, do you like the name? If you do, nodd, if not, shake.)

Archie curled her lip. Then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hmm, I'll keep thinking. How about I write a list, and you can choose?"

Bulbasaur nodded, smiling

"Bulbasaur!"

Archie grinned and petted it on the head, then turned on her pokedex.

"Bulbasaur."

[Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild.]

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I KNOW! What about... BULB! Or BOB! Yeah, I like bob! Or Bobo!" Lolita grinned, jumping up and down, Squirtle grinning and coping her, while Slowpoke just blinked and closed its eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"No. Sunil? Taru? Zahar?" Bulbasaur nodded.

"Which? Zahar?" Bulbasaur shook his head.

"Taru?" A nod. "You sure?"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur stood on his hind and nodded.

"Okay. Taru it is!" She said, clapping.

"Now, come on. I think we've had time to set the food settle, hey Taru?"

"Saur?"

"I think we should do a little training, so we know what we're doing."

Taru nodded.

Archie grinned.

"So, Lolita, you gonna move you lazy butt and help?"

Lolita frowned, just because she didn't get up, didn't mean she was doing nothing. She 'grinned' and bounced up, picking up her sleeping Slowpoke and Squirtle, before turning around and running off.

"We'll be back when we're done training!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie sighed, and then looked down at Taru.

"I'm going to do something a little different."

Taru blinked.

"You see, to give us an edge, I'll assign each move and edge. That way, the opponent won't be able to combat us as well."

Taru thought about this, then smiled.

"Okay. So razor leaf, is-"

She made an oscillating whistling noise, that sounded like something spinning in the air.

"You do know Razor leaf, don't you?"

Taru nodded. Archie grinned, then pointed at a tree.

"Okay, that's out target."

She whistled. Taru shot out spinning crescent moon leaves, which cut into the tree when they hit it.

"Good. Now, Vine whip, you know vine whip?"

Taru nodded.

"Well that's-"

She whistled two short bursts.

"Got it?"

Taru nodded.

"See if you can get that apple."

She said, pointing at a shiny red apple hanging from a tree.

She gave two short bursts.

Two vines shot out, but missed the apple.

"Oh. Well, try again." She made the noise.

This time he missed by a hair.

She made the noise.

The apple was knocked from the tree and fell to the earth.

"Yes!"

Archie ran over and grabbed the apple, taking a bite.

"Mm, not bad, want some?"

She held it out for Taru, who took a bite.

Then she put it aside and got back to training.

Archie finished assigning noises, then went on to combos. After a little while, she felt that Taru was familiar enough with each command.

"Okay, that's enough. We'll do it again later. You did well."

She smiled, and Taru felt proud.

Lolita came running back to Archie with two pokeball's in hand and her backpack on her back, completely packed (lol). She grinned up at Archie, who was about an inch taller then her and held out her fist to be punch.

"YAY! My training went great, how about you?"

Archie knocked the fist with her own.

"Great. Need a few more to get it down but Taru did wonderfully. He's a real champ.

Taru, I'm going to put you away now, okay?"

Archie fished his pokeball out of her pocket, and looked nervously at it. She didn't trust pokeball's. Taru just waited.

Archie sucked Taru back into the pokeball with a shudder, and put it back in her pocket.

"Come on."

She picked up her bag, and grabbed the apple, biting into it and spitting out the browned bit.

"So, where are we headed?"

Archie asked.

Lolita shrugged before pointing ahead in a random direction.

"THAT WAY!" And skipped off

Archie stared after her, then sighed and followed. At least she wasn't headed back to town.

**{Rat: Can we time skip to the next day?}**

**(Reo: Ok) **

Lolita yawned as she sat up in the Pokémon center room, glancing around at her Pokémon who were lying on the end of her bed. Squirtle was on his back at the end of her bed, snoring lightly, while Slowpoke was on his tummy, on her pillow, not snoring at all. She smiled happily, laying back down, listening to the movements around the room as she drifted in and out of sleep.

Archie woke up in the Pokémon center, and had a mini heart attack.

Was something wrong with Taru?

Was she still recovering?

Had the last few years been a dream?

She stared around, on the verge of a break down. She had no idea what was going on.

Why had someone put a stuffed Pokémon toy at the end of her bed? Some kind of sick joke? At least it wasn't a Charizard, which would have been too much.

She looked around wildly, to afraid to check herself for bandages.

Taru looked up from the end of the bed, and saw Archie panicking, looking around like she didn't know where she was.

"Bulbasaur?"

Archie jumped and spun around, eyes wet, shaking. She saw him struggle to get up, and let out a breath.

She crawled to the edge of the bed and began rubbing his head, still shaking a little.

"I normally wake up really slow, knowing where I am, you see. When I woke up just now, suddenly, I had trouble getting my bearings straight."

She chewed her lip, then checked her arms

The scars were as faded as ever, whirls and crisscrosses. She picked up her arm covers and slipped them on.

Black, they went from elbow to wrist, disguising the evidence of the event.

The one, that had changed her life.

Scarring her, outside, and in.

The reason, she was so frightened of Pokémon, and fire too.

She got up and began getting dressed, pulling off her long night shirt over her head, revealing crisscrossing scars on her back, along with the burn scars.

Taru watched with wide eye, stunned by the sight of the scars, which gave a glimpse into a painful secret.

She dumped her shirt on the ground, and pulled off her sea blue pajama shorts.

Last night she had picked out her clothes, laying them on the side table. She shivered, near nude, and pulled off her undies, changing quickly.

Taru didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not, with Archie getting dressed in front of him. Not, he decided,

as Archie didn't seem to mind.

Pulling on her singlet, and a plain dark forest green shirt, along with a pair of black cotton overalls, shivering as it made the scars on her back tingle, she reviewed what had made her get a Pokémon.

When she was dressed, she picked up her bag, and turned to Bulbasaur, smiling.

Bulbasaur jumped off the bed, and followed after her.

Archie walked through the halls, purposely.

After a while, she wound up at the front desk, asking about her friend.

After being told that her friend had been in the room opposite, she asked about breakfast. She was told that there should be a tray of food in her room already.

She thanked the lady and went back to her room, finding a packet of cornflakes, a little packet of milk and a little packet of Orange juice, along with an apple.

She gave the apple, to Taru, and got down to eating breakfast.

Eventually Lolita glanced at the clock and shot up, effectively waking Squirtle, although Slowpoke slept on.

"Squiiiiirrrttttllllllee~" whined Squirtle, but Lolita ignored him and quickly grabbed her stuff and ran into the bathroom, quickly stripping and having a cold shower before hopping back out after thirty seconds and pulling on her black cargo pants and light blue vest and brushing out her black hair. She tightened her light blue bandana and then pulled on her army green gloves and boots and then tied her brown pouch to her side and her brown goggles around her head before rushing back out and grabbing Slowpoke and rushed out the door, Squirtle running after her.

After all, who wouldn't rush if they realized that they had slept in till 10 o'clock?

Archie had finished breakfast hours ago, and was now sitting outside in the sun, reading a book.

Taru lay next to her, soaking up the sunlight.

She reached down and placed one hand on Taru's bulb, then gave a start and looked down. Her eye's widened and she marked her place in her book and set it down, staring at Taru.

Lolita groaned in dismay when she realized that breakfast hours were over and quickly grabbed a muffin and, after being told when Archie was, ran out side. When she went outside she found Archie staring at Taru, and when she looked too, she found she was staring as well.

Taru was, how you say, collecting sunlight.

Strange sparkles of sunlight were flowing into his open bulb.

Taru opened his eyes and looked over at Lolita.

Archie shivered, then looked over where Taru was looking, and smiled when she saw Lolita.

"Finally up I see? I could have caught a Pokémon in the time I've been waiting."

Bulbasaur finished absorbing sunlight and got up.

Archie smiled and stood up, brushing herself off.

"I'm hoping for a Murkrow."

She said, stretching.

"Bulba!" Taru said, stretching as well.

Taru then looked around for Squirtle, who was seemingly better at understanding humans. Besides, he wanted to chat.

" Unfortunately for you," Lolita smirked "You can't find Murkrow in Kanto, so nyah!(aka, :P)" Squirtle blinked down at Bulbasaur, who was looking around for something. Squirtle shrugged and tugged on Slowpokes tail, waking him up.

"Slowwwpoke, slow slow poooke" (YAWWWNN, is it morning already.)

"Squirt squiiiirrttle! Squirtle Squirtle!" (yes, now come on, lets go talk to Taru!) Both walked over to the Bulbasaur.

"Squirtle squirt?" (watcha looking for?)

"Bulba, bulasaur."

(Oh hey, there you are!)

Taru sat down with a thump and began retelling what had happened in the time they'd been apart.

(She kept saying how much she doesn't like hospitals, especially the antiseptic. Did a little mediation before she finally managed to get to sleep.)

Taru scratched an ear before continuing.

(Next morning, she freaks out, trying to figure out where she is with an expression like she was about to cry. I called out and she snapped out of it.)

Taru looked at Squirtle, standing up.

(So she crawls over and say that she wakes up knowing where is usually, but she woke up sudden. Then she gets up and gets dressed, right in front of me!)

Taru shifted weight from one side to the other.

(Did your trainer do that? I mean, I am a guy Pokémon! I didn't know where to look.) He blushed, looking down at his feet.

Archie pulled a face.

"Then we travel to where we can get one!"

She said, pulling a pose with one hand on her hip, the other pointing right up the air and her tongue poking out.

She stayed that way for 5 seconds then blinked and looked around for Taru.

She saw him a little way off, having an animated conversation with Lolita's Pokémon.

She sweat dropped then looked back at Lolita.

"So, you going to name Squirtle, or what?" She asked, scratching her nose as if nothing had happened.

Lolita blinked and tilted her head to the side, thinking carefully about the first thing she said, ignoring the comment on her naming Squirtle.

"Hm... I've GOT IT!" She smirked a pulled a dramatic pose, almost exactly like the one Archie had pulled just before... they had been friends way to long.

"WE'LL GO TO THE JOHTO REGION! They've got TOTODILES! She squealed the last bit happily; she had always adored the crocodile Pokémon.

Squirtle sighed and shook his head at Taru, he was so... NAIVE or... INNOCENT... it was almost funny, and it would have been, if he didn't keep being the receiver of the questions.

(Your trainer needs another Pokémon) he muttered under his breathe before turning to Taru, Slowpoke just sitting there, watching everything go on.

(You probably should have just closed your eyes, silly, but no, Lolita doesn't do that, and instead, she hogs the bathroom.) He pouted in mock anger (and I really need the bathroom when I get up in the mornings as well.) Slowpoke decided to put his own two-cent in as well.

(Maybe you should wait for her to wake you up first and then, when she's getting changed, just turn around, its much easier.) Squirtle blinked at him before laughing.

(Man, for a supposedly slow Pokémon, you sure are wise!)

(We're only considered slow because we don't react to things unless we have to.)

(Oh...)

(So I couldn't help seeing that her back is totally scarred.)

Bulbasaur continued, staring at Slowpoke with shock.

(Like she's been burned and scratched. All down her back, and on her arms too.)

Slowpoke sighed and closed his eyes again, while Squirtle shook his head.

(I don't know, Taru, I don't know. Just wait until she says something about it, ok, then we'll figure out what the hell is going on.)

(Language) smirked Slowpoke, eyes still closed.

Taru sighed.

(Does your trainer even know? I mean, it's pretty ugly. What could do that to someone?) He asked, sounding stunned.

He looked around then back at Squirtle.

(Wait, what do you mean, she needs another Pokemon?) He asked confused.

Squirtle shrugged his shoulders at Taru and shook his head in dismay.

(Some kind of Fire type, like Charizard, I dunno. And you need some other Pokémon on your team to get along with and battle with. You wont always have me, you know.)

Taru sighed.

(I know. Charizard you say? That makes sense. Remember how wary she was of Charmander? And besides, I don't think she's talk about it unless she has to.)

He said, then began heading back over to the trainers.


	4. Chapter 4

Archie smiled, knowing that a liking for Totodiles was something they had in common. For her, it's because that were easy to scribble in the margins of workbooks.

"Well, if Johto's got Murkrow's and Totodiles, count me in."

She said, and then looked down at Taru, who leaned against her leg to get attention. She squatted down ad rubbed his head.

"And where were you when I needed you for an epic pose?"

Taru froze.

Archie blinked, worried.

"Taru? Just joking okay? Loosen up."

Taru unfroze, blushing.

"Anyway, in case you didn't hear Lo shouting, we're going to the Johto region to catch Pokémon."

She said, smiling.

"Which means, we need to practice!"

She said, standing up and pulling the sane pose yet again.

She considered making it her signature pose, and decided it would work.

"Baggies." She called over her shoulder, picking up Taru and heading for the training grounds.

"And maybe you should come too."

Archie said, disappearing around a corner.

Lolita sighed, shaking her head at her friend who disappeared around the corner. Why must she bag the moves she came up with? IT WASN'T FAIR! Fake crying she came up and hugged her two Pokémon.

"'S'not fffaaaaiiiirrrrr~! Chichi bagsed my move again."

"Squirtle squirt." comforted Squirtle while Slowpoke just yawned. She grinned down at them both before standing back up and pulling the pose AGAIN.

"It does not matter! I will also claim it as my own! BWAHAHAHA! Now then, lets go and check out the ferry times to the Johto region~!" And off she skipped with Squirtle following her and holding Slowpoke.

Archie restricted the training session o reviewing what they had already established.

After a while, Archie noticed someone watching and stopped giving orders.

She spun around and gave the person the raised-eyebrow/crossed-arms/tapping foot for here on know as; The Mum's Look.

"Yes? IS there a reason you choose to spy?"

The intruder blinked.

"Spy? I'm not spying!"

Archie snorted.

"Then why are you hiding in that bush?"

The person stumbled out.

Archie blinked, grabbed Taru, who had wandered over to her, and ran.

As they approached the town, Lolita returned both Squirtle and Slowpoke before skipping into the empty ticket box, the only person there being the snoring guard in the ticket box. Lolita giggled as he jumped when she knocked on the glass.

"Huh? Whhaaaa?"

"Hi! I'd like a ticket for the first ferry to Johto!"

"Eh... ah... sure, trainer ID?" Lolita presented her pokedex and then took it back with the tickets.

"Thank you!" And she skipped off again.

Archie stopped, out of breath and set Taru down.

"Bulba?" He said, stretching.

"It's...someone from my old life. Someone I'd rather not talk to." She said, my face twisted.

Taru blinked, then stood up a foot on Archie's knee.

"Saur." He said, solemnly.

She sighed, rubbing her left fore arm.

"Yeah? If only I could know for sure what your saying."

Taru frowned. He'd thought she'd understand.

He back up a few steps and sat down, his ears twitching.

"Bulbasaur." He said, trying to get across he was listening.

"Oh. You... want to know?"

He nodded, and then tilted his head, thinking.

"Well, before... I had an accident, I used to live in a different town, with other friends. Friends I don't talk to anymore. The one spying? Used to be one of my closest friends. We planned to be Pokémon trainers together, traveling the world."

Bulbasaur blinked. This was surprising.

"Then...a lot of things went terrible wrong. And I got hurt, in all different ways."

She sighed.

"Then, I had to move. And well, at the time, I hated his guts, and I don't think he understood anything."

She sighed.

"I'm just not ready to face him again."

She finished, then looked up to see Lo skipping towards them.

Taru jerked his head at Lo, trying to get his point across.

"What? No. She doesn't know. I don't talk about my old life. With any one. I only told you because I thought I ought to let you know why I ran."

She said, then waved at Lo, a smile on her face.

Taru sighed and turned, thinking deeply.

Lolita grinned at Archie before blinking at her and frowning.

"Hey, Chichi, what's wrong?" Something was off

"Some weirdo was spying on me when I was training. So I left. Fast."

She shrugged. Taru stomped his foot, annoyed. He looked over at Squirtle.

(She's lying dammit. Trust me, getting her to talk about her past with anyone is uber hard. She just met an old friend of hers, and ran. We need to do something or she'll never tell!)

He said, turning a full circle.

Squirtle blinked at Taru before sitting down and thinking, Slowpoke was still in his pokeball.

(Well... I really don't know... I'll see what I can think of when I sleep on it, ok?)

Lolita frowned a bit more before shrugging and pulling on her hand, picking up Squirtle as she went.

"Come on! We're going to miss the ferry!"

"Oh YAY! I ferry. I hope they have a snack bar."

She pulled out Taru's pokeball and carefully returned him, concerned about his odd behavior.

Then she hurried after Lo, glad she had already packed her stuff.

Lolita grinned and ran up onto the boarding plank for the ferry, waving to her friend who was lagging behind.

"Come on! Your slower then Slowpoke!"

Arhie rolled her eyes.

She was still freaked out from seeing her old friend like that. Why had he been spying like that? She shook her head.

She had to forget about him. That was all.

She shrugged and looked up, then grinned.

She suddenly burst into a run, zooming up dock to the plank then walking along it with a crazy pirate swagger, swaying with her arms held out. The board swayed dangerously, but she scuttled along it with pride. She reached the end and leapt off, landing right in fount of Lo.

"Arr!" She said, and then zoomed around her, heading for snack bar.

She could not eat for ages, or be hungry only 10 minutes after eating, it varied.

Sitting down on a stool she quickly ordered food and drink, then grabbed it and ran to the steps, taking them two at a time.

Almost tripping at the top, she did a comical hop to keep upright, then spun and hovered over to a seat by the side of the boat. Dumping her stuff on the spare seat she flex and bended her arms, shrugged of her bag, and sat down, Gathering her food to her lap. she pulled a battered book out of her pack and slipped in next to her hip, opening a packet.

Sitting back, she let her friend process a side that people barely ever saw.

Archie's efficiency mode, which made it possible to dress in under 5 minutes, a stark contrast to her normal cruisey manner.

She pulled Taru's 'ball out of her pocket, setting it in the cup holder of the seat, and picked up her book, munching on some hot chips.

Lolita rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior and then bounded into the main part of the giant cruise ferry ship. It was this nice because it was meant to take several days to get to the Johto region and as such, there was entertainment on the inside. She bounded in and watched as a battle went on. Some new kid with a Flaaffy was calling for a challenge and Lolita smirked. Ah, this would be a good release. He looked like one of those mean trainers too, one of them who were too cocky and didn't give a piece of shit for their Pokémon.

She bounded up in front of him and pulled a dramatic pose.

"Fine! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" The boy smirked and nodded.

"Deal, winner gets the others Pokémon that they used for battle, got it?" Lolita nodded, smirking. This idiot was way to cocky.

"Ok then! As challenger I get to choose first! Slowpoke, lets go, we could use some practice!"

"Ha! Your using a water type when I clearly use electric? What a looser! Flaaffy, lets eliminate these losers!"

"Flaa..." Flaaffy seemed reluctant to battle but stepped up when the boy growled some sort of threat at him. Lolita scowled; oh this was DEFIANTLY going to be worth it.

Slowpoke blinked up at the Flaaffy in front of him, analyzing it. Ah, female and quiet, or at least, at the moment, under this trainer, but who knows what she'd be like out of this trainers hold. So... to honor his trainer and to free the Flaaffy, Slowpoke decided that this was to be a proper battle. Lolita pulled her dramatic pose again and pointed ahead.

"Ok, Slowpoke, lets go! Start off with a Water Gun!" A strong current of water blasted out of Slowpokes mouth, making a direct hit on Flaaffy, but doing almost no damage.

"HA! You should know better then to use a water move on an electric Pokémon! Flaaffy! Discharge!" A wide current of electricity went around the field, hitting Slowpoke, but doing little damage. Lolita grinned and pulled the peace sign.

"Ha! There was a reason why I picked Slowpoke, he's a high-leveled Pokémon compared to your Flaaffy. Slowpoke, now use Confusion!" A psychic wave of power hit Flaaffy, doing out its remaining HP, knocking it out.

"See, if I do a little damage at first, you don't bother to heal, and then I deal the killing blow. Now then, I believe I just won your Flaaffy?" The kid snorted and handed it over.

"He, if it lost to you then its useless." He returned Flaaffy and tossed the pokeball over. "Take it, I don't need it anymore." Lolita scowled at his retreating back before picking up Slowpoke and attaching Flaaffy's pokeball next to Squirtle's and wondered away to the food section.

"You deserve a good snack."

Archie looked up from her book, confused by the shadow that had fallen over her.

A terrible familiar face grinned down at her.

"Hello." He said.

Archie went pale, and tried to get up. He pushed her back down, smiling.

"Your supposed to say, 'Hello' back." he prompted, gently.

"Hello back." She said, frowning.

He laughed. Not a mean laugh, but a perfectly honest laugh.

She felt confused. Memories of bad times screamed at her to flee.

"Fancy seeing you here. I heard you were around. Going to Johto are we?" He said, sitting down. He pulled a pokeball out of his pocket, tossing it up and down.

"We? There is no we!" She said, trying to get up.

He pulled her back down, his grip on her arm strong.

"Oh come on. I haven't seen you for years! Can't we just be nice?"

She sighed, watching the poke-ball's movement.

He saw her do it and grinned.

"Fire pokemon. Always my element." He said, cheerfully, fondling her arm, a smile on his face as he turned, that stupid innocent look on his face.

The one that meant he was to try to get his way.

She tied to pull away but he just tightened his grip so she grabbed his hand and twisted, forcing him to let go. Grabbing her book and Taru's poke-ball, she ran for the stairs. She heard him curse, and fiddle with the pokeball.

She went down so fast she practically fell, hitting the ground with a grunt. She hauled her self up, scuttling along the corridor until she stopped.

She had run to the food section.

She walked in, spotting Lo.

She hurried over, checking over her shoulder to see if he had followed her. He hadn't.

She chewed her lip and stared at Slowpoke, before noticing Lo had yet another pokeball.

She sighed, wishing her friend would let her catch up. She went back to staring at Slowpoke, wondering if Lo would let her take care of him for a while.

Something about Slowpoke really calmed her down, but she didn't know why.

She decided to ask, it wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Lo, want me to take care of Slowpoke for a while?"

She said, her voice calm. She heard a laugh coming from the corner and jumped. It sounded familiar, but she didn't look. She didn't care if it was one of her ex-friends or not.

Lolita blinked at Chichi's nervousness that rang though out her voice and narrowed her eyes at Chichi before looking down and whispering to Slowpoke. Something wasn't right here (I still get to control Slowpoke when you have him, got it?).

"Keep her safe and out of trouble, ok?" While Slowpoke nodded she turned to Chichi, grinning and nodding happily.

"Sure! He just won me a competition that helped me save this evil trainers pokemon! A Flaaffy! Make sure to get him something sweet!" And she handed him over and she skipped off to the practice deck, ready to have some fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Archie carefully changed her hold on Slowpoke, so so was supporting him rather then dangling, and walked to a table, sitting down. She stroked his soft head, shaking her own.

"Suprised that worked. But I guess your an easy going guy. Not like other pokemon...wait, you *are* a guy, right?"

She asked, picking him up to try and check.

It would be unsurprising if Lo hadn't checked herself. She tried to remember what she knew, but it was kinda fuzzy.

Slowpoke gently hit Archie with his tail when she picked him up before nodding his head.

"Slooowww oowww"

(Obviously I'm a guy, silly, now that food~ young one.)

Lolita grinned, success, she had found the training deck. Quickly she threw up her two pokeballs she had on her up in the air and in flashes of red light out came her two pokemon she had on her, Squirtle and Flaaffy.

"Ok guys, Slowpoke is with Chichi at the moment, so you guys are going to get to know each other and then we're going to get training. We have around three days on this boat to waste on train, so get to know each other. Squirtle, this is Flaaffy, and Flaaffy meet Squirtle, he was my starter pokemon." Squirtle turned and pulled the peace sign at Flaaffy and Flaaffy blinked and shook her head in disbelief.

"Aaaaa"

(Like trainer, like pokemon, I guess.) Squirtle frowned at her and tilted his head.

"Squirt tle tle squirt?"

(Hey, whadda ya mean by that? Huh?) Lolita grinned and decided to sit back and see how the team got along, she could break up any unnecessary fights.

Archie shook her head slowly, wincing.

"Sensitive, huh? And judging by the way your tummy's rumbling, your hungry."

She tried to settle Slowpoke on her lap, before reaching into her pocket.

"Well, I think I remember stashing some poke-blocks somewhere, in case I ran out of poffins." She pulled out a dispenser and shook it, listening to the rattle.

"Well, Lo said you like sweet stuff so..."

She fiddled with the dispenser, wrestling out a few poke-blocks.

"..here you go, 'pal'."

She held them out, with her palm flat.

(The same way you feed horses.)

"Speaking of poffins, I ought to have some in my bag...which I don't have. Where'd I.."

She thought carefully, running throught the last few hours. Then it hit her and she swore under her breath.

"...left it on the roof. With..."

She began breathing harder.

"Iggy...oh crap."

Most of her things were in there.

Including her room key and ticket.

Flaaffy pulled herself up to full height with a big breath in and glare down at the tiny turtle pokemon that was in front of her, it was even a full evolution below her, who did he think he was, huh?

(You are too excitable and relaxed, like your owner. You don't know the meanness of other trainers or that sort of stuff, because you got lucky.) Squirtle pulled an offended face and scowled up at the pokemon that was almost twice his height.

(Hey! I know those things, I may not have experienced them, but I do know of them, thank you very much! Just because your old trainer was a big meanie doesn't mean that everyone else is to soft now, does it?)

Lolita, meanwhile, had pulled out the pop corn.

Slowpoke narrowed his eyes when chichi muttered an name and had breathing troubles. So, this guy was on the roof with her stuff. Asshole. He nudged her with his nose and looked up at her with a determined look.

"Sloowpoke. Slow."

Archie looked down, confused

"Eat your pokeblocks."

She said, holding them out. She thought hard. What would Iggy do if he saw her with a pokemon? Challenge her? Laugh? Freak out? There was no way to tell.

She looked down at Slowpoke.

If she went _without_ a pokemon, he'd no doubt harass her. Dammit.

She would go. She punched her other hand, determined. She hadn't lived for nothing! She would face her fear and get her stuff back.

As soon as she got the massive heavy pink pokemon off her lap, that is.

She gently pushed it with a hand.

"Come on. Move. Please?"

Slowpoke ate his food quickly and then climbed onto her head and shot her a look that clearly said 'I am coming and there is nothing you can do to stop me'.

**(Reo: I'm not going to bother writing the argument, just imagine a really witty one)**

Archie groaned, her neck aching.

"I never said you couldn't come!"

She said, staggering off the bench.

Why had she left off carrying books on her head? It would have helped.

She walked out of the food place, and through the corridors back to the stairs.

Pausing, she pulled Taru's pokeball out of her poke, then stopped.

Taru would have trouble with the stairs.

She reached up and hauled the pokemon off her head, trying to get him to sit on her shoulders instead.

"You'll give me neck strain, ya big lump."

She said, pulling him down.

She looked at the steps, then gazed up them.

Her knees ached, and her scars tingled.

She gulped.

Then she realized if she didn't hurry up, 'poke would do something to get her

moving.

She began climbing the stair slowly, hands clenched.

Slowpoke nudged her gentle with his nose, encouraging her one.

"slooowwww" (It'll go fine)

"Pooke poke?" (What kind of pokemon does he have?)

Archie groaned.

"I can't understand you."

She thought about it.

"I'm leaving Taru in his ball. He won't be that much help against fire pokemon."

She said, reaching the end. She peeked around.

Iggy sat, his hand on her bag, other hand tossing a pokeball, and staring out over the ocean. He looked a little seasick.

She grinned, knowing his weakness helped.

She petted 'poke and stepped out, walking towards Iggy with a steady stride.

But she could bet 'poke could feel her tremble.

"I came back for my bag."

She said, watching him jump with amusement.

She saw him double take at Slowpoke, then his eyes narrowed.

"Hello again. So, you remembered? I mean, you did rush off."

He said, sound light and honest, yet menacing at the same time.

"Yes. I wan't ready to talk to you yet."

He nodded, smiling.

"I see. So, you have a pokemon with you..."

He drifted off, leaving it hanging.

"Yes. Slowpoke. I'm taking care of him for a friend."

She said. He nodded, seeming pleased.

She bit her lip.

"So it not yours then? Pity. I was hoping you'd managed to..well..."

He drifted off, this time sounding unsure.

"Get over my fear? Yes. I have."

He nodded, standing up.

"Glad to hear it. Really."

He said. He sounded honest.

Slowpoke narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this guy.

Lolita sighed, their argument was getting boring. She stood up and held her hands up.

"Ok, guys, enough, lets go walk or something." And she went off, picking up Squirtle (who poked his tongue out at Flaaffy) and Flaaffy walked along next to her (ignoring the tongue that was poked out at her. Lolita went up the stairs, deciding to take a look at the veiw from the roof. When she reached the top she blinked and tilted her head, confused. Chichi was talking to some random guy... who didn't seem that nice. She approached with caution, but skipped up anyway, putting on the good girl act.

"Hey 'Chichi! Hey Slowpoke, how're you doing? Who's this?"

Iggy gave the newcomer a filthy look.

Archie cocked her head and poked him in the ribs, making him look back at her. She gave him a 'this is my friend'

"This, is-" She began, sounding annoyed.

Iggy forced himself to smile, then switched into charisma mode.

"Iggy Plamen Uri. Old friend of Archanna's."

He said, reaching out to shake a hand, now oozing slick charm.

"And you would be one of her new friends. Glad to know she made some in-"

"My new life." Archie cut in smoothly.

Iggy's eyes widened a little but he kpet his now pleasant smile.

"May I have the pleasure of you name, friend of Archanna?"

Archie shook her head. Iggy was being so formal. The snake, he could charm adults like nobody's business. She hoped her friend would understand. She shot Lo an look, trying to get the message across.

Lolita, Squirtle, Slowpoke and even Flaaffy rose an eyebrow at his attitude as Slowpoke jumped from Archies shoulders and onto Lolita's head and opened his mouth to reveal a hidden camera and speaker.

"I wasn't just doing nothing down stairs. Archie doesn't like you, she's nervous, and not a good nervous either, around you and to top it all off, you wield fire pokemon, which Chichi hates. Your case is not looking good. do you wish for me to continue or are you going to drop the act?"

Iggy grimaced.

"Act?" He spat, still oozeing charm.

Archie rolled her eyes.

"I see. No, I don't act." He said, reaching out for Archie, who took a step back.

Iggy turned halfway, staring at her.

"Archanna..." He began.

"Quit the formal stuff, Ig." She said, hauling her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Oh, 'Anna. Please. I really do just want to talk."

Arhie sighed.

"Then talk."

Iggy opened his mouth.

"No, wait. This is Lolita. My new best friend."

Iggy flinched.

"Don't cut us off, Anna. Please."

Archie winced. He wasn't just talking about himself this time.

"I know what happened scarred you. But you have to let go. Please."

She straightened up.

"There's let go, there's fogive. And then there's forget."

She said.

"You want forget. Come back when you want forgiveness."

She Said, and pushed past him, going down the steps carefuly.

Iggy looked at Lo.

"I tried."

Lolita scowled at him as Chichi left. When she had closed the door to the stairs she span around to face him.

"Look, I don't know what the FUCK you did, but I don't give a damn. She has to be able to forgive you before she can forget, and clearly she can't forgive you just yet. Whatever you did, I will find out and then give you the proper subsuquence (sp.)." And with that, she span around and went in the door, her stunned pokemon in her hands and on her head and her proud pokemon walking along next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Iggy sagged.

"So, she still hates you?" Called a voice.

Iggy groaned. A short guy with messy red hair hidden under a beanie got up and walked over.

"Told you so. So, what room is she in?"

Iggy shrugged him off, grumbling.

"What was that, Ig?"

Iggy scowled and handed the guy a piece of paper.

"Thank you. I'll go go give this to the Miss."

Iggy scowled harder.

"Like you could do better."

Beanie smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault she left."

Iggy round on Beanie.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, raising a fist.

Beanie fled.

Archie fished her room key out of her bag and opened her door, shutting gently it after her.

She dumped her bag and flopped on the bed sighing.

She pulled out Taru's pokeball, turning it over in her hands. She felt so-so...

...confused. Iggy had been trying. Really trying. Not as hard as he could, but still.

She remembered the look on his face when she had called Lo her new bast friend.

Well, it was true. And since when did he care about her relationships, with anyone but him?

She thumped her head into the mattress, confused.

Why did he even care? She didn't. She jsut wanted him to go away. He knew that. Why was he bothering? Why did she care?

She squeezed Taru's pokeball, her face burried in her mattress.

There was a noise, the sound of something emerging from a pokeball.

Something shaking itself.

Then she heard it speak.

And that's when she knew, it sure as hell wasn't Taru.

Lolita stormed down the stairs before sitting on the bottom one to take a deep breath to get her act back. She didn't like it when people threatened her friends, not since that incident, but that didn't matter. She had to go back to 'normal' or Chichi would suspect something.

Arhie stared. The pokemon stared back at her.

"Chimchar." Said the Chimchar.

Archie screamed. The pokemon jumped, covering it's ears, shaking it's head.

It didn't understand what was going on, and this girl was screaming so loud.

Archie picked up Taru's ball, pointing at the pokemon.

There was a flash of red light.

Taru blinked sleepily.

"Bulbaaaa?"

(Whaaaaa?) He said, then caught sight of the fire pokemon.

"Bulba! Bulbasuar!"

(Hey! What's going on?)

Archie rolled off the bed, hiding behind it.

"Char! Chimchar char!"

(Loud! I don't know!")

Taru shot a glance at Archie, who blushedand began messing around with her pokedex.

(She's being quiet. Now why are you here?)

The chimchar looked around, still upset. Archie hissed in trimuph.

The pokedex began translating what the pokemon were saying.

(Here where? Are we still on the boat? Did I get traded? There must have been a mistake!)

Taru sighed, shaking himself and looking at the chimchar with pity.

(No. As far as I know, I am the only pokemon my trainer has. What about you?)

Chimchar blinked.

(My trainer had lots. I'm one of his favorites. He says so himself.)

Said the Chimchar, preening a little.

"Any paticular type?" Asked Archie, a superstition forming.

(All fire.) Said the Chimchar, looking shocked at the human.

Archie groaned and Taru waddled over.

(How can you understand what we are saying?) He asked, confused.

Archie showed him the pokedex, text scrolling on along on the screen.

She got up with a long grinding groan.

"Okay. Little Chimchar, I'm going to see if I can find your trainer...did he give you a name?" She said, stepping carefully around the bed. The chimchar backed away, nervously.

(Did he, mister?) Asked Taru, making sure he was between Archie and the monkey.

(Leiko, he called me Leiko, and I'm a girl!)

Archie snorted, then smiled.

"Somehow, that makes me feel better. Come on then."

She carefully walked around the edges of the room.

Taru jerked his head at Leiko.

(Go on.) he said, coaxingly. (She's just as scared as you are.)

Leiko hurried out the door, and Taru lumbered after her.

Archie shut the door carefully, then looked around.

A girl, with long gold blond hair stood smiling, a Ninetales scratching it's ear with a back paw.

"Hey, you!" Said the girl, smiling.

"Orabella?" Archie said, taken aback.

"Why yes, so I am!" she replied, holding her arms out to embrace her old friend.

Archie stepped forward, and Orabella poshly air-kissed her on both cheeks, before stepping back and inspecting her.

"You've been crying. Your face has those nasty blotches all over it."

Orabella said, tapping her on the shoulder with a lacy fan.

Archie nodded.

"I keep running into all my old friends, your the first one I'm actually glad to see!"

Orabella laughed, like tinkling bells.

"Well, then you should have called me!"

Arhie shrugged.

"Yeah, but my old phone kinda melted. And I didn't have your number."

Orabella sighed, shaking her head.

"Then you could have wrote. I would have given you my number via snail mail."

Archie shrugged. Taru lumbered over to the Ninetales and they sniffed, judging each other. Leiko stood, wringing her hands. She didn't want to interrupt.

Flaaffy marched around the corner, ahead of her trainer, and stopped when she noticed the group.

"Flaaffy"

(What the hell is going on here?)

Orabella smiled, turning, her rose pink kimono-like dress swishing, and held up her hand, the wide sleeves hanging delicately from her wrists, a real gold trim accenting the dress perfectly.

"What a sweet little Flaffy!" She said, clasping her hands, a perfectly plucked eyebrow twitching.

Archie blinked at it, feeling dazed, beforing clearing her troat.

Orabella turned back, grasping Archie's hands, between her own.

"Ass I was saying, I'm so glad to see you again. When you left it's like you dropped off the map! I was devastated to loose my little breath of fresh air!"

Archie smiled wryly.

"Shallow 'friends' get tiring fast, huh?"

Orabella sighed in relief.

"Of course! We simply must catch up. I want to know what you've being doing with yourself!"

Archie choose not to comment, but simply nodded, watching Orabella's perfect porcelain face glow with happiness.

Orabella clapped in tiny little taps, manicured hands, doing little jumping motions in excitement.

"Oh Anna, you have no idea how much I missed you!"

"Me too, Belle. Many things reminded me of you." Archie said, leaning against a wall.

Lolita blinked when she saw that Flaaffy had stopped and hurried up, her two pokemon on her narrowing their eyes questionally. Why had Flaaffy stopped? They rounded the corner and blinked at what they saw (they seem to blink alot)

"Chichi? Who's this? And whats with the Chimchar thats with you?"

Orabella turned again, and a perfect eyebrow creased slightly, making tiny wrinkles in otherwise smooth creamy skin.

"Chichi?" She inquired, puzzled. Then the eyebrow rose, and she smiled again.

"Oh, a quint little nickname!"

Archie quietly facepalmed, and Orabella zoomed forward, in a swoosh of expensive jasmine perfume and expensive organic silks.

"Please, do allow me to introduce myself, as Anna tends to be rather inept when in comes to introductions."

She held herself up straight, with an almost regal posture.

"I'm Orabella Gavivi Gladstone-"

"Nine!" said the Ninetales.

(Ora!)

Orabella blushed slightly, before looking done at the pokemon

"And this is Silk." She finished, sheepishly.

Archie grinned wanly at Lo, winking.

Orabella propped herself up again, blush banished.

"And you are?"

"I would be Lolita, and these are Squirtle, Slowpoke and Flaaffy, my pokemon. I'm the one who travels around with Chichi now, did you know her from before?" Squirtle and Slowpoke, meanwhile, had leapt down and walked over to the other pokemon.

"Yo, whats the Chimchar doing here, huh? I thought she didn't like fire pokemon."

"Don't be stupid." stated Slowpoke, slowly "Of course its not hers, its probably missed place from that other guy who was annoying her."

Orabella smiled, tilting her head.

"OH! A traveling companion! How very wonderful. I see my Anne had been making friends after all! She tended to be a bit anti-social you see..."

Orabella nodded, trailing off.

Archie rolled her eyes, then looked down at the chimchar.

"Oh, your still here...well, I guess I'd better find your trainer..."

Orabella jumped.

"Oh dear! Is the poor dear lost?"

She said, swoopign in on Leiko who froze, terrifed as Orabelled fawned over it, babbling.

Achie tapped Orabella on the shoulder.

"Belle, the 'poor dear' is lost. And it's a she."

Orabella blinked, a little taken aback.

Archie knew that she should havbe kept and eye on Belle, lest her old habits return.

"Well, then it should have a ribbon then. Here!"

She took the one tied around one ankle and looked down at the Chimchar carefuly.

"Nine! NineTales!"

(Ora! It's time!)

Ora started and looked at a designed watch tucked way in one ornamental sleeve, then sighed.

"Sorry, must be off! Take care of the little lady for me! Oh and here's my card."

Orabelle passed the ribbon and card to Archie and floated off around the corner.

Archie sighed and tucked the card away, before fidding with the ribbon, she tied it in a elaborate knot, resulting in a flower like a cross between a rose and a lilly.

She tucked it away in her pocket, then leaned against a wall again.

She'd forgotten how draining Orabella could be.

Lolita blinked and tilted her head.

"Ooookay then..."

Arhie sighed, and looked at Taru, who looked stunned. She hadn't been

"She can be like that. Old friend. Rich, seems shallow but that's just the surface really."

"Bulba." He said, simply.

( I know.)

She blinked, then looked at the Chimchar, who looked anxious, wringing her hands and shifting from foot to foot.

"Char."

(Ohh.)

Archie sighed.

"Damn, should have asked if her Ninetales could track your trainer..."

Archie said, restarting her Pokedex.

Leiko sighed, thinking.

Archie cussed.

"Dammit, I can't find the program."

Archie looked over at Lolita, hoping she may be able to pull something out of her sleeve.

Lolita sighed and brought out her pokedex, scanning the chimchar and then searching her programs.

"no...no...no...no...no...AH! Here we go... TO THE BASEMENT!"

Archie frowned, confused.

"We happen to be on a ferry? How it there a basement?"

Leiko looked Taru, who shrugged.

Lolita and Squirtle (and Slowpoke too, as he was on her head) And frowned at the three, Flaaffy just sighing at their sillyness, she was already getting used to it.

"Of course theres a basement, THERE IS ALWASY A BASEMENT!" And she marched down the stairs, returning Slowpoke and Flaaffy on the way.


End file.
